Retribution
by 6D
Summary: Light is trapped in a strange place and can not remember how he got there. Will he escape or will his past catch up with him


AN: This is one of the first fanfics I have actually put time into and the first one I have actually put up for other people to read so please leave a review and feel free to tell me if you think it sucks or not, any criticism is welcome. I will update as I finish writing it.

Retribution

Chapter 1:The strange room

Day 1

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh"

Light suddenly woke up with a start. "wha..." he muttered to himself still a bit shocked from the abrupt awakening. As he recovered from his dazed state, he looked up at his surroundings and to his confusion, he was peering into total darkness.

"What's going on? Where am I?" he demanded.

There was no answer.

The last thing he remembered was being in a great pain and then blacking out. He also slightly recalled seeing Ryuk writing something down but for the life of him could not remember what is was.

After stumbling around in the darkness searching for a light switch or a door and having no luck, Light decided to rest for a moment. As he sat down, all the memories of his life suddenly came flooding out into his head. He vividly recalled such moments as his birth, his high school graduation, and perhaps his personal favorite, the death of his sworn enemy, L. A wicked smile came over his face as the image of L futilely realizing his true identity flickered on in his mind.

With L dead, as well as the death of his pupil mello, the only obstacle left in his path to create a new, pure world was the fool Near. And after he takes care of Near and the rest of the task force nothing will stand in his way. With the thought of these annoyances being dealt with, came a sense of pride and satisfaction. Once he gets out of this strange place, the entire world will bow to him, or face his almighty judgment. With one last self righteous grin, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

...

DAY 4

"WHERE IS THE GODDAMN EXIT!" yelled Light as he smashed his fist into the ground with all the possible force he could muster. "LET ME OUT OF DAMMIT!"

Having no more strength to yell, Light sat back down on the now familiar ground. His good mood had been ruined by the endless search for a way out that he could only assume had been going on for about three days. Light was now filled with an uncontrollable rage. How is he supposed to pass judgment if he can't leave this endless maze of a place. What happened to him before he came here? His mind now struggling with seemingly unanswerable questions, Light decided he needed to take a breath and think this through. While he cannot fathom being caught by the likes of near, he surmises that there is a possible chance he may have fallen into a trap of his, most likely through the fault of Misa or Mikami seeing as his plan was flawless. If he was indeed captured, then the door would most likely be hidden or only accessible from the outside. "I haven't given any indication that I might be Kira during my stay here save my smiling and laughing, and they as far I know, they shouldn't have any direct proof that I am, in fact, Kira." he thought to himself. "Where should I go from here?" he said to himself as quietly as possible.

He sighed in frustration. He simply did not have enough to go on to form a coherent escape plan. Tired from a long day, he lied down and dozed off.

...

Day 5

"ahhh what.." said Light as he opened his eyes to a bright light.

It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the light but as soon as he regained his vision he saw himself in a small room. Overjoyed, he took off to find the exit now that his vision was no longer obscured. He dashed around frantically but to his horror there was no doors or windows of any kind. The only thing in the room was a single black king sized bed which was covered with chains.

"What's going on?" shouted Light. Light jumped back as he heard a shuffling noise behind him. He turned around to see a hooded figure standing where there was once nothing.

"Who are you?" Light demanded with an uncomfortable look. "Let me out. You have no right to keep me trapped like this". The figure looked up at light with glowing red eyes. "Oh don't I?" the menacing figured hissed " You tried to take the role of god, Light... or should I say Kira?" Light just stood aghast as the figure loomed over him. "Look I am not Kira, and the longer you keep me locked up in here the more people he will kill so you have go to let me..." The hooded man put his hand up as if to stop Light. "Don't even bother with your foolish games here, my friend. You can't fool my eyes. And besides, you essentially told me you were Kira a long time ago." Light looked and in horror and confusion as the man let down his hood.

It was L.

"No, that's impossible!" Light screamed . "I saw you die with my own eyes. You can't be alive!" L begin to laugh ominously. "Who said I was alive?" Light stared at L for what seemed like hours "W-What are you saying?" he said with a horrified voice. L looked at light with a puzzled glare. "Don't you remember?" he asked

"Remember what?" Light said, still fixated on the impossible sight.

"You died Light, and you were sent to the crossroads of Heaven and Hell."

Lights eyes suddenly flashed with realization. Ryuk wasn't just writing something down, he was writing Light's name down.

"NO T-THATS IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled light, now clearly going insane from the shock.

"The sooner you accept it, the better" Said L lethargically.

"NO, YOU'RE LYING, I WILL PROVE IT BY KILLING YOU HAHA" said Light with maniacal laughter. Light reached down for his watch to pull out the hidden scrap of the death note he kept there. "W-WHAT?" he exclaimed as he grasped at air. Not only was his watch gone, his clothes had disappeared as well. "WHAT'S GOING ON" demanded the now psychopathic Light.

"You have treaded on God's domain, Light" L's face suddenly twisted into a sneer "And for that, you must be punished."

To be continued


End file.
